The present invention relates to an electronic device having a wireless communication function, a method for controlling an electronic device, a program for controlling the electronic device, and a control device for an electronic device.
There are electronic devices having various types of functions that are set by a user. However, there are situations depending on the location and time in which the usage of an electronic device should be restricted or the control of an electronic device is desired. Therefore, research on technology for automatically adjusting the setting conditions of an electronic device has been carried out (refer, for example, to patent documents 1 to 6 listed below).
Patent document 1 describes a technique for generating a warning sound with a volume that corresponds to the volume of the noise around a vehicle. Patent document 2 describes a technique for setting the volume for when an on-timer function of a video/acoustic equipment is turned ON and for setting the volume to a different level immediately after an off-timer turns OFF the power. Patent document 3 describes a technique for automatically adjusting the volume of an audio system in accordance with the speed of an automobile. Patent document 4 describes a technique of automatically lowering the volume of an audio system if the window or door opens when the automobile is not moving and automatically increasing the volume of the audio system when the window or door is closed. Patent documents 5 and 6 describe techniques for adjusting the volume when changing television channels or when a commercial broadcast switches to a program broadcast.
In patent documents 1 to 6, the electronic device performs automatic adjustments by itself. However, there are situations in which it is desirable that an electronic device be externally controlled in accordance with the ambient environment of the electronic device. For instance, there are cases in which it is desirable that communication with a mobile phone be prohibited in a communication prohibition area or the like. Accordingly, research on a technique for shifting a phone unit to a sleep state upon receipt of communication prohibition information in such an area has been carried out (see e.g., patent document 7).
In patent document 7, when receiving communication prohibition information from a BT device arranged in the communication prohibition area, the mobile phone transmits a message-recording mode registration request signal and enters a sleep state, in which electrical signals are not emitted. The mobile phone returns to a state in which signals are transmittable when moved out of the communication prohibition area.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-345477 (P. 1)    [Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-56298 (P. 1)    [Patent document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-362241 (P. 1)    [Patent document 4] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-322153 (P. 1)    [Patent document 5] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-37563 (P. 1)    [Patent document 6] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-346396 (P. 1)    [Patent document 7] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-179683 (P. 1)